enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Patria potestas / Rimsko pravo
Rimsko pravo SADRŽAJ U OSOBNOM POGLEDU * u pradavno doba, starješina ima jedinstvenu vlast nad osobama i imovinom obitelji (manus) * kasnije se od nje odvajaju dominium (vlast nad stvarima), dominica potestas (robovima), ženom (manus) * odvaja se i vlast nad osobama in causa mancipii, te djecom i daljnjim potomcima – patria potestas * to je doživotna i jaka vlast kućnog starješine nad djecom i daljnjim potomcima (unucima, praunucima) * sin ostaje pod vlašću oca i kad odraste i osnuje svoje kućanstvo – on postaje pater familias tek kad mu umru svi muški preci * patria potestas je ispočetka bila apsolutna i gotovo neograničena, no kasnije slabi; očituje se u 2 pravca: # s obzirom na o'sobu djece'– ius vitae ac necis, ius vendendi, ius vindicandi, pristanak patris familias za sklapanje braka djece # s obzirom na imovinske odnose djece IUS VITAE AC NECIS * odlučivanje o životu i smrti – putem kažnjavanja, ubijanja, izlaganja novorođenog djeteta * od starog doba, običaji traže da pater familias prije izricanja takvih kazni sasluša obiteljsko vijeće (iudicium domesticum) * kad su običaji postali nedovoljni, počinje intervenirati cenzor (nota censoria) * od kraja republike, zakonodavstvo donosi niz ograničenja s obzirom na ovo pravo patris familias: # svako usmrćenje djece proglašeno je umorstvom (Valentinijan I. u 4. stoljeću) # zabranjeno je izlaganje novorođene djece, kažnjavanje djece zbog težih prijestupa predano je državnom sudu # patria potestas tako od principata postaje vlast odgajanja i odgojnog kažnjavanja IUS VENDENDI * pravo prodaje djece – prodajom t''rans tiberim'' dijete postaje rob, a prodajom sugrađaninu postaje osoba in mancipio * vrlo često u starije doba, što dokazuje i odredba Zakonika 12 ploča po kojoj pater familias nakon treće prodaje gubi patriam potestatem (si pater filium ter venum duit, filius a patre liber esto) * u klasično doba održale su se samo: # prodaja djece u svrhu noxae dacije ''' # prividna prodaja u svrhu '''adopcije i emancipacije * prava prodaja nestaje prije Konstantina, ali za dominata dozvoljena - samo prodaja novorođenčadi u slučaju krajnje bijede IUS VINDICANDI * očevo pravo da traži izručenje svoje djece od trećih koji bi dijete zadržavali * u tu svrhu služi vindicatio filii, a po pretorskom pravu interdictum de liberis exhibendis, item ducendis SADRŽAJ PATRIAE POTESTATIS U IMOVINSKOM POGLEDU * filii familias su osobe alieni iuris pa se smatraju imovinskopravno nesposobnima * kućna djeca za vrijeme očeva života smatraju se sudionicima obiteljske imovine (etiam vivo patre quodammodo domini extimantur), no pravo raspolaganja ima jedino pater familias – tek njegovom smrću ostvaruje se pravo djece na imovinu * dorasla djeca su, doduše, bila djelatno sposobna, ali sve što bi stekla pripalo bi ocu, jedinom vlasniku obiteljske imovine naprotiv, po civilnom pravu djeca ne mogu obvezivati starješinu obitelji (iznimka: noksalno, za obveze iz delikta) * raspadanjem stare obitelji, i u tim odnosima dolazi do sve veće imovinskopravne sposobnosti djece * tako pretor počinje davati actiones adiecticiae qualitatis # tužbe protiv pater familiasa – pretor ih daje trećim ugovaračima za obveze iz poslova kućne djece # to su isti slučajevi kao kod gospodareve odgovornosti za obveze robova,tj. actio quod iussu, institoria, exercitoria, de peculio, de in rem verso * inače je filius familias mogao obvezivati sebe – vjerovnik bi se mogao naplatiti tek kad sin postane sui iuris, jer kao osoba alieni iuris on nema svoju imovinu (ipak sin može biti tužena, a kasnije i tužiteljska stranka pred sudom) * uz imovinsku samostalnost sina obitelji veže se i ustanova pekulija, pa postoje: PECULIUM PROFECTICIUM * imovina koju otac daje sinu na samostalno upravljanje * takav'' peculium'' pravno ostaje vlasništvo oca, no s njim stvarno raspolaže sin * actio de peculio – otac pomoću ove pretorske tužbe odgovara za obveze sina iz uprave pekulijem samo do visine pekulija PECULIUM CASTRENSE * od Augusta sva imovina koju bi sin zaslužio u vojnoj službi (in castris) – plaća, ratni plijen, darovi, … * to je samostalna imovina sina kojom on može slobodno raspolagati i oporučno za slučaj smrti – ako bi sin umro bez oporuke, imovina bi pripala ocu kao pekulij (iure peculii), a ne po nasljednom pravu PECULIUM QUASI CASTRENSE * ovdje spada sva imovina koju bi sin stekao obnašanjem javnih službi ili crkvenih zvanja ili slobodnih profesija (npr. advokat) BONA ADVENTICIA * od Konstantina nadalje, ostvaruje se težnja da se djetetu omogući da za sebe stječe onu imovinu koju dobiva od trećih, a ne od oca ili putem gornjih pekulija – to je određeno: # glede imovine koju dijete naslijedi od majke # glede imovine dobivene od strane majčinih rođaka # glede imovine stečene od bračnog druga # konačno, glede svakog stjecanja od strane trećih * takva imovina koju stječe od trećih naziva se bona adventicia – vlasništvo nad njom pripada djeci, no otac ima pravo doživotne uprave i uživanja * filius familias nije mogao s bona adventicia oporučno raspolagati * tako je od Justinijana napušteno načelo imovinske nesposobnosti djece pod vlašću POSTANAK PATRIAE POTESTATIS * pod patriam potestam dolazi se rođenjem ili pravnim poslovima poslije rođenja (arogacijom, adopcijom, legitimacijom) * arogacija i adopcija obuhvaćaju ustanovu posinjenja/usvojenja osoba koje nisu djeca patris familias, nego pravnim poslom dobivaju položaj djece i dolaze pod patriam potestatem # arogacija – posinjenje osobe sui iuris; stiže ju capitis deminutio minima # adoptio u širem smislu adopcija – posinjenje osobe alieni iuris; stiže ju capitis deminutio minima * izvorna funkcija posinjenja: da se gensu, obiteljskoj zajednici nabavi radna snaga, te pojača radna i obrambena moć * izumiranje obitelji smatra se nesrećom jer neće imati tko vršiti kult predaka (religiozno opravdanje za ovakvo širenje obitelji) ROĐENJE * patria potestas nastaje rođenjem ako je dijete začeto i rođeno u zakonitom rimskom braku (matrimonium legitimum) * djeca rođena za trajanja takvog braka su zakonita i začeta po ocu (filii iusti, legitim'''i) – to se izražava presumpcijom po kojoj je '''otac onaj na koga ukazuje brak ("pater est, quem nuptiae demonstrant") * ta presumpcija ima 2 ograničenja: # po ocu začetim smatra se dijete koje se rodilo najranije 182. dan po sklapanju braka ili najkasnije 300. dan po prestanku braka (od ovih rokova se u praksi ponekad odstupalo) # radi se o olakšanju dokaza, praesumptio iuris – protiv te predmnijeve je dozvoljen protudokaz (npr. ako je muž duže vrijeme bio odsutan ili nesposoban za spolno općenje ili oplođivanje) * novorođeno dijete može samo pristankom patris familias ući u njegovu obitelj – taj pristanak u staro doba vrši se simbolički, time što bi pater familias uzimao dijete položeno mu pred noge (tollere liberum) * djeca rođena u braku bez connubiuma su prema ocu samo u kognaciji (brak je priznat samo iure gentium, ne i iure civili) * djeca iz konkubinata i druga vanbračna djeca također nemaju pravne veze prema ocu, nego stoje u kognaciji prema majci i njezinim rođacima * "Mater semper certa est!" - Majka je uvijek poznata. AROGACIJA (ADROGATIO) * pater familias sa sebi podložnim osobama i imovinom prelazi u obitelj i pod patriam potestatem aroganta * arogirati se može samo dorasla osoba muškog spola (do carskog doba, žene i djeca su isključeni od arogacije) * vrši se u kurijatskim skupštinama (comitia calata) koje saziva pontifex maximus, jer se radi o napuštanju obiteljskog kulta * sakupljeni narod mora odobriti i potvrditi arogaciju; na narod se stavlja upit/rogatio (zato adr''ogatio per populum)'' * žene, djeca i nedorasli ne mogu se arogirati jer žene ne mogu biti patres familias; nemaju ni pristup kurijatskim skupštinama * vršenje arogacije: # za republike – pred pontifeksom i 30 liktora koji zastupaju kurije # za dominata – dozvolom cara, per rescriptum principis; mogu se arogirati i žene # od Antonina Pija, mogu se arogirati i nedorasli, ali uz određene uvjete * arogacija sad počinje mijenjati svoj značaj # posinjenje više nema svrhu pribavljanja radne snage i produženja obitelji # ono postaje zamjena za nedostatak vlastite djece ili utjeha za izgubljenu djecu # zato Dioklecijan dopušta p'osinjenje po ženi' – ona ne stječe patriam potestatem, nego se radi samo o uzajamnom zakonskom nasljednom pravu žene i adoptiranog djeteta * kako je obiteljsku imovinu trebalo sačuvati prvenstveno zakonskim potomcima, nastaju materijalne pretpostavke za arogaciju: # arogacija samo jednog djeteta dopušta se samo osobama iznad 60 godina bez vlastite djece # arogirani mora biti 18 godina mlađi od aroganta (radi imitacije roditeljskih odnosa) ADOPCIJA * to je posinjenje osobe alieni iuris – ona iz dosadašnje obitelji prelazi u novu obitelj, pod vlast novog patris familias * forma vršenja adopcije je komplicirana, ona je plod pravničke djelatnosti: # treba raskinuti dosadašnju i osnovati novu patriam potestatem '' # za raskidanje dosadašnje vlasti koristi se t'rokratna prividna prodaja/mancipacija''' sina nekom trećem u mancipium # nakon prve i druge prodaje, taj bi treći sina oslobodio iz mancipiuma i sin bi se vraćao pod očinsku vlast # nakon treće prodaje primjenjuje se načelo „''si pater filium ter venum duit, filius a patre liber esto“'' * sada slijedi osnivanje nove p'atriae potestatis' za adoptanta u obliku prividne parnice, in i''ure cessio'' # adoptant bi pred magistratom prividno tužio onog koji je sina nakon treće kupnje imao in mancipio, te bi za sebe vindicirao patriam potestatem # prividni protivnik bi šutnjom potvrdio zahtjev prividnog tužitelja, a magistrat bi dosudio (addictio) sina adoptantu # uloga trećeg može otpasti – ako otac sina 3 puta proda adoptantu, a taj ga nakon treće prodaje ne oslobađa, nego ga remancipira (predaje) natrag ocu # nakon treće mancipacije i remancipacije otac kod in iure cesije ima ulogu tuženoga jer je tada sina imao in mancipio, ali ne in patria potestate – ako se radilo o kćeri ili unucima, za razrješenje dosadašnje p.p. dovoljna je jednokratna prodaja na koju se odmah nadovezuje in iure cessio * po ovakvoj formi i funkciji vidljivo je da je adopcija mlađa od arogacije; vjerojatno je nastala u doba razvijenog privatnog vlasništva i time uzrokovane jake patriae potestatis nad djecom, zbog čega otac njima raspolaže gotovo isto kao i s drugim stvarima * iz istih razloga kao i kod arogacije, za adopciju su kasnije propisane materijalne pretpostavke, a po Dioklecijanovom pravu adoptirati može i žena – adoptio treba zamijeniti prirodno potomstvo ("adoptio naturam imitatur"-''' posvojenje oponaša prirodu)' * zato po Justinijanu adoptirani mora biti '''barem 18 godina mlađi od adoptanta', a kastrat uopće ne može adoptirati * u Justinijanovom pravu, uvodi se razlika između adoptio plena i adoptio minus plena: # adoptio plena – adoptant je ascendent (predak) adoptiranog s očeve ili majčine strane; samo ovakva adopcija ima puni učinak prijelaza u novu obitelj (adoptirani spada pod p.p. adoptanta i stječe nasljedno pravo) # adoptio minus plena – adopcija ne raskida raniju patriae potestatis, ni nasljedno pravo u ranijoj obitelji, a adoptirani (filius adoptivus) stječe pravo zakonskog nasljeđivanja usvojitelja * Justinijan je za adopciju ujedno propisao i novi oblik: # izjavom dosadašnjeg imaoca vlasti pred magistratom # pritom je potrebna prisutnost i pristanak adoptanta, te prisutnost adoptiranog koji se nije protivio adopciji LEGITIMACIJA * pozakonjenje vanbračne djece iz konkubinata * javlja se u kršćansko doba cara Konstantina i u konstitucijama kasnijih careva, a izgrađuje se za Justinijana * u kršćansko doba carsko zakonodavstvo se počinje baviti pitanjem konkubinata LEGITIMATIO PER SUBSEQUENS MATRIMONIUM * pozakonjenje djece naknadnom ženidbom roditelja; prema Justinijanu, za ovu legitimaciju potrebno je # da je brak između roditelja bio moguć u času začeća (isključena su djeca začeta u incestu ili preljubu) # da dijete pristane na legitimaciju # da se brak utvrdi bračnim ugovorom LEGITIMATIO PER OBLATIONEM CURIAE * uvedena u kasno carsko doba – vrši se upućivanjem sina za dekuriona – ujedno mu se daje potrebna imovina kojom dekurioni jamče za ubiranje poreza svoga grada * ako se radi o kćeri, treba ju udati za dekuriona i dati joj odgovarajući miraz (vidljive su fiskalne svrhe ove legitimacije) LEGITIMATIO PER RESCRIPTUM PRINCIPIS * uvedena po Justinijanu, nakon što je Justin bio zabranio arogaciju konkubinske djece * koristi se kad više'' nije moguća ženidba roditelja'' (zbog odsutnosti, smrti, nedostojnosti, majke-konkubine) * zahtjev za takvu legitimaciju otac može izraziti i u svojoj oporuci PRESTANAK PATRIAE POTESTATIS (EMANCIPATIO) * patria potestas bila je doživotna vlast, jer rimsko pravo nije poznavalo današnju ustanovu punoljetnosti * smrću patris familias njegovi sinovi (i unuci ako im je otac već umro) postaju sui iuris i patres familias svoje obitelji * obitelj se cijepa na isto toliko novih obitelji koliko je bilo sinova; žena i''n manu'' također postaje sui iuris, ali pada pod tutora * osim smrću, patria potestas prestaje capitis deminucijom oca ili sina obitelji: # maxima – obojica gube svaku pravnu sposobnost # media – gube sposobnost za ius civile (patria potestas je karakteristična ustanova iuris civilis) '' # minima – raskida se agnatska veza (npr. adopcijom sina, udajom kćeri u ''manus brak i emancipacijom sina) * po starijem pravu, sin izlazi iz patriae potestatis ako bi postao flamen Dialas, a kći ako bi postala vestalinka * po Justinijanovom pravu, to za sina vrijedi ako postane patricij, konzul, p''raefectus pretorio/urbi, magister militum, biskup - u tim slučajevima nije nastupala ''capitis deminutio * otac može i sam otpustiti sina iz patriae potestatis – pravnim poslom koji se zove emancipatio EMANCIPATIO * to je jedan sluča''j capitis deminucije minimae'' za sina – kako se otac nije mogao jednostavno odreći patriae potestas, a nove životne prilike zahtijevaju potrebu osamostaljenja sina, pravnici su pronašli neizravnu formu u ustanovi Zakonika 12 ploča o trokratnoj prodaji sina koji time definitivno izlazi iz očinske vlasti # pater familias ''bi sina mancipacijom 3 puta prodao nekom trećem, svom prijatelju # prividni kupac bi sina svaki put oslobodio iz mancipiuma manumisijom # nakon prva 2 oslobođenja sin pada natrag pod istu ''patriam potestatem, no nakon treće prodaje patria potestas utrnjuje – sin postaje sui iuris # no u svrhu da bi treću manumisiju izvršio otac i tako stekao quasi-patronatska prava nad sinom, prividni kupac bi prije treće manumisije sina remancipirao ocu da ga ovaj manumitira * prema restriktivnom tumačenju propisa zakonika, za emancipaciju kćeri i unuka dovoljna je već jednokratna prodaja * emancipacijom se raskida agnatska veza i na njoj zasnovano civilno nasljedno pravo – dalje postoji samo kognatsko srodstvo i pretorsko nasljedno pravo koje se počelo uvoditi na temelju kognacije * kasnije pravo za emancipaciju uvodi jednostavnije oblike: # carsko pravo 6. stoljeća uvodi emancipaciju per rescriptum principis ('emancipatio Anastasiana')'' # Justinijan uvodi vršenje emancipacije izjavom u sudski zastupnik ('emancipatio Justiniana)'''